


Promise.

by Fangirlxtrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cuddles, Did I Mention Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, MY BABIES, Napping, One Shot, Otabek is such a softie for Yura, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sick!Yuri, Sickfic, all of the fluff, caretaker!Otabek, soft, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxtrash/pseuds/Fangirlxtrash
Summary: In which Yuri gets sick and lets Otabek take care of him.__Just a quick little one shot because I couldn't get clingy Yuri out of my head.





	Promise.

Otabek just couldn’t get over how _cute_ Yuri was in the morning. 

He wasn’t grumpy or mean and he didn’t act like a dick until he got his coffee— He was actually at his sweetest in the morning with his hair slightly mussed and his eyes still full of sleep. The young Russian was also probably the most affectionate person in the world for someone who had just woken up, always draping himself over his boyfriend like a human blanket and peppering his face with little kisses.

“Morning, Beka.” The blonde mumbled sleepily, climbing onto his boyfriend’s lap. 

“Morning, Yura. How are you?”  
“I’m good. Tired.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Mmm. I dunno what it is, though. I slept for like, twelve hours.”  
“Maybe you’re overtired?”   
“Possibly.” 

A comfortable silence fell over the two with Yuri nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck and Otabek petting his hair lovingly.

“I don’t feel like doing anything today.” the blonde announced.

“Mmm, me neither. I do however have to do grocery shopping later. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to though.”  
“I’ll let you know later, Beka. Right now I’m happy being right here.”

The Kazakh felt a pull on his heartstrings. 

He just loved this boy so much; His sunny smile that he only seemed to grace his partner with, his random outbursts of passion, his soft hands and the tender way he’d look at his boyfriend whenever they made love…Yuri Plisetsky was perfect for him in every form.

“Can I get you any breakfast, Yuratchka? You should probably eat something.”

“No, I’m okay Beka. I just wanna stay here.”  
The Kazakh sighed. Sometimes Yuri did this and it worried him—His boyfriend had a past with having a less-than-healthy relationship with food so he always tried his best to make sure he ate.

“Okay, but you’re going to eat in a bit.”  
“Okay.”

Pause. “Can we move to the couch, медведь?” 

“Of course, Yura.”  
“Carry me?”  
“Hmmm, it’s gonna cost you.”  
The blonde leaned up and gave Otabek a quick peck on the lips. “Now?”  
“Now.” The older of the two effortlessly scooped his boyfriend up in his arms and ambled over to the couch, gently sitting him down and then rearranging the both of them so that Yuri was lying down with his head in Otabek’s lap and the Kazakh was leaning against the arm of the couch, stroking the blonde tresses.

“You feeling okay, Yura? You don’t usually take this long to fully wake up.”  
“I’m fine, Beka. Just a little drowsy. I think I just didn’t have a _good_ sleep last night and it left me a little tired. I’m just gonna nap for a bit, okay? Then we can both go grocery shopping.”  
“Okay, Yuri. Sweet dreams.”  
“I love you.”

“I love you too, Кішкентай жолбарыс.”

__________________________________

 

About three hours had passed and Yuri was still asleep.

Otabek had gone through three different styles of braids in Yuri’s hair, three and a half episodes of friends, and around six or seven pages of the book that he left on the coffee table. 

He was getting worried. Yuri seldom napped on a regular day, but when he did it was usually for an hour, tops. He decided to shake his boyfriend awake.

“Yura?”  
“Hmmm?” the blonde yawned and sat up slowly, blinking the extra sleep from his eyes. 

“Babe, it’s 1:30. You’ve been out for almost three hours.”

The Russian’s eyes widened. “Really? Wow. I must’ve been really tired.” he smiled sheepishly, fully sitting up now. “I’m sorry, Beka.”  
“Don’t worry about me, Yuri. I’m fine. I’m more worried about the fact that you haven’t eaten yet today.”

Right on cue, the blonde’s stomach growled and he blushed. “Guess it’s time to eat then, huh?”

“Looks like it. You go get dressed and I’ll make you some food. After that we can go get the groceries, yeah?”  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

 

_______

 

Yuri came back from their room dressed in his sweatpants and his favourite tiger striped hoodie, hair in a messy bun. He looked a bit more awake now, a happy grin on his face.

“What’s for lunch?”  
“Nothing fancy. Just made some grilled cheese.”

“Perfect. I love your grilled cheese.”  
The Kazakh smiled fondly at his partner as he put the sandwich on a plate and handed it to him.  
The Russian frowned. “What?”  
“You just make me really happy is all.”  
Yuri groaned. “You’re so cheesy, Beka. Pun intended.”  
Otabek just laughed and sat down with his own sandwich.

 

______

 

The pair finally managed to leave their shared flat at around 3:00.

“Okay, so we need eggs, bread, milk, and whatever you want for dinner tonight-Yura? Are you listening?”  
The blonde blinked and shook his gently. “Woah, sorry. I just completely spaced out for a minute.”  
“You okay?”  
“Just fine. I didn’t go for my run this morning so I probably just need some fresh air.”  
The Kazakh nodded. “Okay, well as I was saying,” he read out the list again and took his boyfriends hand in his, gently leading him out of the complex and to his motorbike.  
“Actually, do you mind if we walk? It’s not that far and it’s nice out.”  
“Sure thing, love.”

 

_____

 

The minute they got to the grocery store, Otabek knew something was wrong with Yuri. 

Of course, he had his suspicions all through the walk to the store; The blonde was quiet the entire walk there, which wasn’t necessarily unusual for him, but he made no comment when they passed the store with the giant kitten poster like he always did, he had nothing snarky to say when he saw a couple PDA-ing in the middle of the street (though he was definitely guilty of doing this with Otabek, and the Kazakh would tease him with that reminder _every time_ ), and he barely reacted when his boyfriend made a comment about the thunderstorm that was forecasted to happen later that night. Yuri _loved_ thunderstorms and never hesitated to Otabek _why_ every single time.

“Yura, are you okay? You’ve been really quiet.”

“Hmm? Yeah I’m fine. Just a little dizzy, you know? I’m sure it’s nothing.”  
The dark haired man furrowed his brow. “That doesn’t sound like nothing, Yuri. It sounds like you’re getting sick.”  
The blonde scoffed. “I never get sick, Beka. I’m fine. Can we just grab our shit and go?”  
“Okay…”

“Seriously. I’m fine.”

“If you say so, Plisetsky.”

They barely took two steps into the store before Yuri’s knees buckled and he stumbled forward. Thankfully, Otabek was right there to catch him before he completely face planted.

“Yuri!”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Don’t be an idiot, Yura. You’re burning up. We need to get you home.”  
“But we’re here for the groceries!”  
“I can get those later. Right now I’m more concerned about getting you home and into bed.”  
Yuri snorted.

“That’s the most eager I’ve ever seen you to get me into your bed, Altin.”  
“Yura,” he warned.

The blonde raised his hands in surrender and stood up shakily. “Fine, then. Let’s go home.”

He tried to take another few steps before his long legs got wobbly again. Otabek wrapped a strong arm around his waist and sighed.  
“I’m calling a cab. I know it’s only a few blocks but I don’t trust you to walk.”

“…Okay.” the Russian man relented. “That’s probably a good idea.”

 

____________________

 

If Yuri Plisetsky, Russia’s Ice Tiger was soft and sweet in the morning once he woke up, he was pure cotton candy and kitten fluff when he was sick, regardless of being slightly irritable at the store.

When Otabek finally managed to get him lie down, he made him a cup of tea and brought it to him in bed, setting it on the beside table and leaning in to put his forehead against Yuri’s, checking his temperature.

“Yeah. You’re definitely burning up.”

“Beka, I’m fine. I promise.”

“Yura, it’s okay to not be fine. Drink some tea.”

The blonde sighed softly and sat up slightly, taking the cup from where it was sitting and taking a long sip, a contented sound escaping his lips as he felt the warm liquid rush down his throat. 

“This is really good, Beka.”  
“Keep drinking, love.”

When Yuri had finished his tea, Otabek took the cup from his hands and watched him settle down into his pillow. “Thank you. I’ll be in the living room if you need anything, okay?”  
“Wait. Beka?”  
“Yes, Yura?”  
“…Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

The Kazakh’s heart melted. “Okay. Yeah I can do that.”

“Thank you.”  
Otabek snuggled in behind Yuri, spooning him and kissing his hair. “Sleep well, Утенок .” 

Yuri chuckled. “Duckling? Really?”  
“Yeah. My mom used to call me that.”  
Yuri was silent for a moment. What did his mom call him when he was sick? He couldn’t really remember—she wasn’t around much during his childhood.

He shook the thought. “I can just picture little Beka with duck fuzz hair, following his momma just like ducklings do.”  
“That’s a pretty accurate image, love.”  
“You’re so cute.”  
“So are you. Sleep.”

 

________  


When Yuri’s breathing had evened out, Otabek silently and gently removed himself from his position. His back was cramping and his jeans were _super_ uncomfortable. If he was going to continue snuggling with his Yura, he was going to have to do something about that. 

Also, he’d been thinking about that damn empty tea cup for about 45 minutes. He needed to take that to the kitchen.

Slowly, he got out of bed, trying his hardest to not disturb his boyfriend.   
It did not work.

“Mom?”  
“No, it’s Beka. Go back to sleep, babe.”

“Mom, where are you going?”  
“It’s Otabek, Yuri.”

“Mom, please don’t leave. I promise to get better.”

_He’s dreaming._

“I’ll be right back, Yuratchka.” he said gently.

“Mom, please no. Last time you left you didn’t come back for a year. Please stay. I’m not that bad, see? I’ll be good, I swear.”

The Kazakh’s heart broke. He knew that Yuri didn’t have a healthy relationship with his mom, but he never knew the specifics…Didn’t bother to ask—he knew it would just upset him.

“Mom, please-“ he shot straight up, reaching for something, tears streaming down his face.

Slowly, he came back to real life, recognizing his surroundings and looking over at Otabek, his eyes still leaking.

“Beka?”  
“Hi, Yura.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“Nowhere, Yuri. I was just getting out of my jeans.” the Kazakh answered.

_The teacup would wait._

“Please come back.” he said weakly, lying back down and shuffling over in the bed to make more room for his boyfriend.  
The dark haired man’s heart melted right out of his chest and onto the floor. The blonde was so…vulnerable right now; eyes wide and face open, full of tears with a child-like innocence. 

“I’m right here, Yura.” Otabek said, changing into his pyjama pants and climbing back into the bed, holding the Russian close to his chest. 

“I love you so much, Yuri. I’m not going anywhere okay? You can go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”

The blonde leaned up from where he was hiding in his partner’s chest and kissed his jaw softly. 

“I love you, Beka.”  
“I love you too, Yura. I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> TO TRANSLATE: 
> 
>  
> 
> медведь --> 'Bear' in Russian.
> 
> Кішкентай жолбарыс --> 'Little Tiger' in Kazakh.
> 
> Утенок --> 'Duckling' in Kazakh.


End file.
